The Legend of Heroes: Tears of a Mew Mew
by Musashi the Master
Summary: Are there worlds other than our own? One Mew Mew is about to find out, the hard way. First LOH:ATOVMMP crossover. AvinBridget and others.


Musashi the Master

6/13/06

The Legend of Heroes: Tears of a Mew Mew

Action/Adventure/Romance

Rated: K

Summary: Are there worlds other than our own? One Mew Mew is about to find out, the hard way. First Legend of Heroes: A Tear of Vermillion/Mew Mew Power crossover. Pairings: Avin/Bridget and many more. I will add more anime shows in this fic.

Disclaimer: Okay Bridget and Avin, please do the disclaimer for me.

Avin: Sure. Musashi the Master doesn't own Legend of Heroes: A Tear of Vermillion,

Bridget: Nor does he own Mew Mew Power or any anime show he puts in here.

Me, Avin and Bridget: Please read and review!

Chapter 1: A Mew in another World.

She saw the destruction in front of her eyes, her comrades were knocked unconscious, but they are recovering.

A new enemy has arrived in Tokyo, but it wasn't from the Cyniclons, a purple were-wolf creature with silver wings and one armored arm appeared by a horrible lab accident. It was called the Void Beast. The Mew Mews were dispatch to stop this monster, but four of the Mew Mews were knocked unconscious.

Zoey was weakly standing up and she look at the Void Beast; she knew this isn't like any predasite she and her friends fought.

Corina was clutching her arm, it was badly in pain, and she just hoped that her friends get up soon.

Kikki was lying on the ground, badly hurt, she is trying her best to get up and continue the fight.

Renee is standing up weakly; she has a look of anger on her foe.

The Void Beast let out a roar and it was coming closer to her, ready to strike her.

She was a little afraid, but she is brave enough to use her attack on it.

She uses her Deep Surge Attack on the Void Beast and it was knocked back a little.

Corina uses her Heart Arrow on the beast and it was damaged a bit more.

Kikki uses her Tambourine Trench on the Void Beast, knocking it back.

Renee uses her Silver Slash on the Void Beast with all her might, the Void Beast was weakening.

Zoey uses all her might to use the Rose Bell at full power to vanquish the beast.

The Void Beast let out a roar of defeat and then it was turned into liquid, but not before leaving a strange silver portal in its remains. Her comrades stared in wonder what is it. So she walks up to the portal and begins to inspect it. When she walks up to it, the unexpected has happen. Red tentacles were sprung out of the portal and they latch their tentacles around her arms and legs. She cried out for help, her friends rush to her to try to save her, but they were too late. Bridget was flung into the portal, her friends cried out her name, but she couldn't hear them, and she was gone from her friends and family and she is in another world.

The transport tunnel was gold and silver, and Bridget was in it, unconscious. She has thoughts about dimension travel, Elliot told her about it once. Dimension travel allows the person to travel to other worlds, worlds that are alternate to Earth, or worlds where friendly creatures or fearsome monsters roam free. She has hoped that she doesn't go to the fearsome monsters world. She thought about her friends and family, if she landed into another world, how will she get back? Or she feared that she will be trapped in whatever world she will be in forever. If that happens, how will her friends defend against the Cyniclons without her? Bridget suddenly felt a warm breeze in the air and she feels rocky ground like streets that were in the medieval times. She opens her eyes and got up and she looked around, she saw buildings that were too medieval and she saw a castle north of here and it was very beautiful that can even match the castle of Camelot. And she saw people walking around in very stylish medieval clothes. Bridget felt uneasy, because she doesn't fit in this world and she notice she is in her normal clothes, her school clothes. Then a man spoke out to her.

"Hey." Said the man, he is about 24 years old and he has brown hair, he wore a light blue, and dark blue tunic with a wisp green cape, orange sleeves, light blue pants and he wore brown boots. He walks up to Bridget.

"Excuse me, but what on Bardus are you wearing? They look too advance." Asked the man.

Bridget was confused on what he said. "Bardus?" She asked.

'You don't know who Bardus is? He's the god of light; he keeps peace in El Phildin, the land of the sleeping gods. Oh, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Martie." The man now known as Martie introduces himself.

"I'm Bridget. I'm kind of lost and I don't have any money." Bridget said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you are lost. Here, take 1000 Rozes, they're the currency of the land. I'm sure they can buy you new clothes and a weapon. It's the least I can do." Martie handed her some Rozes.

"Thank you, I'll pay you back if I can." Bridget said gracefully.

"No need. Anyway, I better head off now; I need to do a job from the Adventurers' Guild. I hope we can meet again." Martie said with a smile and he head off north of the city.

Bridget head into a shop with an sign of swords and she pay the clerk some Rozes for some clothes she have chosen, ten minutes later, Bridget came out wearing a green medieval tube top, a white bandana on her forehead, a green bag which carries her normal clothes, a brown skirt, yellow socks and white sandals. She also has a white sword with a crystal sheath, the owner gave her this sword for 100 Rozes and told her this is a special sword and it was called the Twilight Moon. She looked at the sky figuring what to do now. She thought about her friends and family, a tear slid down her cheek. Then she heard two people talking.

"Well Mile, we finally made it to Phildin." A young boy who is perhaps 17 years old spoke. He wore a light blue and dark blue tunic, he has brown hair, his right arm has a long sleeve, his left hand is not, his left arm has a white waistband, he wore dark blue pants and grey and light grey boots, he has a red bandana on his forehead and a white scarf with a torn end. He was talking to another young boy who is perhaps 18, he has blonde hair, and he wore a light blue tunic with a dark blue pant like skirt for men, a light brown cape, and light blue and dark blue shoes. Bridget guesses that was Mile.

"Yeah, maybe we can search for clues on Eimelle's whereabouts, Avin. You used to come here with me and Sage Lemuras when we were kids." Mile told him.

"Yeah, and you suddenly got lost in the city." The boy known as Avin chuckled.

"You were lost and I was looking for you." Mile fumed.

"Well, no point in arguing with that. We need to give the Kabessa to Sage Dirken. He lives in the Prajer Woods which is northwest of Phildin." Avin replied.

Bridget smiled weakly, she walks to them, and maybe they can help her get home. Maybe this won't be bad after all.

To be continued…

Next Time: New Friends and a New Love?

A/N: Okay people, I need help, I barely remembered the storyline, and I need a game script of the Legend of Heroes: A Tear of Vermillion. Can anyone send me an email with a file containing the English game script? Here's my email address. So please and thank you!


End file.
